Second Chance
by SugarHigh13
Summary: Harry and his companions have been given a second chance at life thanks to the Valar. Now it is a new world with new problems and friends. Can Harry and co. help defeat another Dark Lord... But perhaps, just maybe, with their help more then one will be saved along this journey. Will Harry have his own happy ending in the end or will it all be not but dust once more...? Read to See.
1. Chapter 1

**They say that we are puppets to our master's commands that the gods hold the strings and we fall to their command. Be this as it may it does not mean we are only puppets alone. We are here because the Gods wish us to be and no mater your world the goes will always be the ones to always over look your fate. Now let us say that a child was born with the favor of a God? What then would happen to this child… surely something grand was meant for this child so fortunate to gain such a blessing; but as we all know nothing is ever given so freely. For the blessing this child must be destined for must be gained with trial that would coast an even price. **

**If anything is worth having then it is never free and it is never something so easy to obtain. **

**Things had changed with the moving of worlds. Where once a magical castle there was now enchanted homes surrounded by natures splendor. Where there had been a civilization of muggles and their technology was now a world of man and Kingdoms of many races. Where a dark Forbidden Forest had once been the roots of many fears there was now the Gates of Mordor and the evil that hid behind stone walls. One was a world of segregation between magic and non-magic, the other world of many different races coexisting in the knowledge of the others existence. It was a change from cities and towns to a realm of Kingdoms and villages. Two very different worlds with a very similar problem, two worlds and two very evil Dark Lords; but now this is jumping a head a bit, perhaps we should start this tale a bit differently.**

**It was many years ago when this adventure was set into motion. It began with the end of a war and a cry for death; a death that was not to be answered. The Valar saw potential in this young one and with his life as was, they felt a second chance was needed to live and perhaps along the way many others could be saved as well.**

_**Now then let us begin at the end…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER ONE: **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line and the few OCs that will come later. **

**Harry Potter is JK Rowling & Lord of the Rings is JRR Tolkien**

_'THINKING'_

**_MEMORY_**

"TALKING"

_~PARSELTONGUE~_

* * *

**The war had raged on for years with no end in sight. A blood-bath of hollow victories and a body count with no end, a fight with no true winner to behold. The ruins of a dying society covered the grounds as the flashing lights of spells filtered through the air, and alone surrounded by this chaos stood a single figure who watched as enemy and friend fell before him. There was nothing he could do. ..**

** They were all going to die at this rate. **

** "Harry!"**

** He couldn't move, couldn't look away, he couldn't breathe, couldn't feel a thing as time seemed to stand still around him and sounds washed over him like as if he were at a great distance or even under water hearing them. **

** "Harry!" A callused hand jerked him down to the ground as a larger form covered him and a green spell flashed over them. "You stupid child!"**

** Another figure rushed over to the grounded pair. He had white blonde hair that showed from under his darkened hood. **

** "Severus! Harry! Are you two alright?"**

** "Lucius, help me get him out of here!" Severus stood and with the help of his friend they began to pull the younger wizard away from the battle. "He's fading fast."**

** "Was it a spell?"**

** "No. I believe seeing the death of Miss Granger has pushed him to lock his mind away."**

** Lucius did nothing but nod as they moved further from the battle and portkeied to the Ministry of Magic, landing right before the Veil. There other two companions were already present and awaiting their arrival. One was another person and the other a Werewolf; both were covered in blood with wounds from their battles.**

** "Father, is he alright?" **

** Severus couldn't help the twitch at his lip at the similar asked question. Like father like son; these two were way too similar at times. **

** "Miss Granger has fallen."**

** The younger blonde nodded his head as a frown marred his lips. Nothing else was needed to be said. **

** All eyes turned to Harry, who was still held within Severus's arms. They had all decided long ago that they would follow the young wizard before them no matter what; even if it was to death… It had come to the point that living no longer held any hope. Their young wizard was already starting to fade before their eyes. He wouldn't be able to last like this much longer before his mind would be gone. Death was far kinder then a hollow shell. **

** "Draco, what of Miss Lovegood?"**

** He bowed his head as tears filled his eyes. "She tried to save one of the younger years and Fenrir got her…"**

** Severus had quickly covered Harry's ears not wanting him to hear such news. They didn't need him to break when they were so close to their freedom. Silently they gathered together as if for a last stand; their eyes told their stories as they all seemed to talk without words. **

** It was time.**

** First to pass the veil for death was Draco after kissing Harry's forehead and a hug to his father he faced it with his head held high; he was still a Malfoy after all. Lucius was next with a kiss to Harry's cheek and a hug to Severus he too faced death with the pride of a Malfoy.**

** "Moony, why don't you go next?" Severus nudged the wolf. **

** Moony whimpered slightly but crawled over to Severus who still held an unfocused Harry in his arms. Nudging the limp arm gently he nipped at the figures lovingly before licking the wrist. Then he leaped through the veil leaving his last howl to each from empty walls. **

** Severus released a sight as he looked down into clouded green eyes; eyes that at one point had held so much hope, so much life that they had almost glowed, but now they were the dull eyes of a broken doll. He would change things if he could for this young wizard in his arms. It had been Harry after all who had saved him from his own darkness, but yet he hadn't been able to save himself from his own…**

** Holding Harry closer, he placed a gentle kiss upon his crown and then he too stepped to his end. Black robes billowed as the dark Potions Master carried one of this world's most powerful wizards to his death.**

** A flash of light and the world was gone.**

* * *

Gandalf the Gray was an old Istari; he had lived one life for that of many to a Man and yet he was still not really old. It was in moments like this when things were calm but yet a mind was weighed heavy with the troubling times, that Gandalf found his mind strayed back to more pleasant memories. Most of his best memories were given to him by the small race of Hobbits. A very fun loving bunch they are.

It was thanks to one of these Hobbits he was able to save the light of a young Istari. At the time had been when one of these Hobbits, young Frodo Baggins, gained a new dear friend.

"Gandalf!" Frodo came running towards the Istari, pulling him into a tight, but small hug. "Is Sanies with you?"

"No, not today he had other business to attend to." Gandalf chuckled at the Hobbit's excitement. "He did ask that I inform you that he will be by later to visit."

Frodo's face glowed with excitement at this news. It had been a year since he had seen the other Istari. He missed him terribly as of lately. When he had gotten the news from Gandalf that the Istari would be visiting he bounced off the walls with excitement he could wait a little longer… maybe.

Gandalf eyed the hobbit knowingly. Frodo had quickly grown attached to the young Istari; so much so that Frodo had been originally hesitant to let Gandalf know of him. If not for it having been the dire situation it had been at the time for the young Istari he doubt Frodo ever would have.

"Did he say when?"

"Just later to day."

**_The Istari and the Hobbit had been accidental friends really, but when the Hobbit had stumbled upon his resting spot the Istari had been very surprised at first by the intrusion on is solitude. At first it was just curiosity of the Hobbits towards the stranger, but as time passed the two talked more and the Istari captivated the Hobbits attention with his many tales of old adventures. Soon the young Hobbit had become welcome company when the Istari wondered around near the Shire. The Hobbit had come to look forwards to their meetings, more so than he did Gandalf's visits. It wasn't until the young pair had found themselves in trouble that Gandalf had been brought into the equation of the two._**

It was not 'till late into the eve when the sun was to set and Gandalf to leave when a slim figure began to make its way through the many hills of the Shire. He glided across the fields with the grace of an Elf, but he did not share the height of one. In all truth the figure, though still taller than a Hobbit, was about a head shorter than a full grown man.

Most of the Hobbits of the Shire were used to seeing this figure making his way through their lands and though generally young Frodo Baggins was with him it was not strange to see the man alone as well. He left things well enough alone so even for one of the big peoples race he was accepted, if but slightly, by the Hobbit folks.

Just as the figure was about to knock upon the Baggins door, it was flung open and like an arrow, Frodo shot from the home and into the surprised figures arms; both tumbled to the ground in fits of laughter.

"Sanies!" Frodo buried his face within his friend's robes as he clutched to him tightly. "Sanies, I've missed you."

Sanies gave a sot smile as he placed a pale hand upon dark curly hair. "And I you little lion."

Gandalf watched the two closely; he could swear that in moments like this the two resembled a father and son. Frodo, with his boyish looks was filled with a young energy and then Sanies with his youthful appearance but the build of a lean man had the aura of a person who knew beyond his years; both very beautiful and very attractive you men.

The truth though was Frodo was no child, he was a Hobbit who had seen the passing of fifty years already, and the young Istari's age was relatively unknown. Gandalf could tell by his actions and words that he was older than his youthful appearance suggested but a certain look in his eyes was what made Gandalf wonder just how old the young Istari truly was…

"Gandalf, I see that you are still well." Sanies smiled at the old Istari and offered Bilbo behind him a polite nod.

"Mr. Baggins."

"Sanies!" Bilbo laughed. "How many times must I tell you to call me Bilbo! You are practically family, young man."

Sanies chuckled softly.

"For how long can you stay Sanies?"

"Frodo!" Bilbo scolded the young Hobbit. "Manners!"

"It is alright Bilbo." Sanies ruffled Frodo's hair 'causing him to pout. "I can stay 'till the 'marrows end if you will allow such an intrusion?"

"Non-sense, there is no such thing." Bilbo waved his hand towards his home. "Family and dear friends are always welcome."

"Sanies, you must stay." Frodo grinned and tugged on Sanies arm. "I have so much to tell you! You have missed so much in this last year."

The group of friends merrily chatted as they moved indoors away from prying ears and wondering eyes. Gandalf's departure had been paused for now as the group was finally together for a proper gathering.

* * *

Deep in the forest, away from any other homes of other races a small cottage was built on the ledge of a high mountain and hid by the trees that grew along the edges. It was a big area with a small home in the wall. The residents of this place were quiet and kept to themselves.

One was a tall thin man whose skin was shallow and appeared slightly worn with time. He was dark in appearance with black hair and equally black eyes. The next oldest looking one was a pale blond haired man who had a strong face, broad shoulders and cool gray eyes. The next one was an almost miniature version of the other blond. He was younger and less worn by time but still his eyes were hardened by a rough life; his build was similar to the others, only smaller by a bit and softer with youth. The last to be noticed was a Werewolf. The wolf wasn't the biggest looing Werewolf but his build was made slim and obviously meant for speed. His fur was a mix of dark and dull browns; his eyes a gray-blue held warmth that was foreign to his kind.

The four were all out enjoying the beautiful day; the feel of the gentle breeze and the soft caress of the sun's heat. The wolf was laid on a ridge just above the cottage and was watching the distance. The two blonds where seated at a stone carved table enjoying a shared game of chess. The last figure was off to the side seated in the shade reading a rather large tomb.

Just as the youngest blond was moving a chess piece and the dower man in the shade was turning the page of his book the Werewolf released an excited howl before jumping down and yipping excitedly.

"Harry must be back." The eldest blond smiled.

"'Bout time." The dark one marked his place and closed his book. "The brat worries me when he stays out so long. Moony, calm down!"

"Severus," The younger blond chuckled. "You know he only listens to Harry when like this, so why even try."

"Draco, go fetch a fresh drink for him."

"Yes father."

The older blond stood next to his oldest friend as his son wondered off into the cottage.

"What do you think he's been up to this time Lucius?"

"It's unfelling really. He's made a few friends and that's a good thing. It's been many years now since he started to actually live again. He's no longer distant, no longer fading…"

Severus nodded his head a small smile twitching at the corners of his lips.

When first they had arrived here and awoken as they are now, things had still been very dangerous for their groups youngest. If not for the visions from the Valar explaining the situation to each then they would still be greatly lost. They were each changed so much compared to their old lives, but scars of the past still remained, never to properly fade away.

"My only hope is that he will never return to what he had once been. His light is the hope that keeps us moving forward. There is a reason we all chose to stand by him and it has not changed." Severus sighed deeply. "My bones ache and my mind is weighed with wiriness… I can feel it in the magic around us. Something is shifting; a change is coming."

"Yes," Lucius nodded. "The winds whisper of many secrets but even they do not tell if this is to be good or not. For now only time will tell my dear friend."

It was at this moment that Harry shot past the ledge and landed easily on the ground a few feet away. As he stood straight it was plain to see that he was by far the most unique in appearance. Where once he had been an average looking young man, was now a creature of a different sort.

Where once he had bronze skin it was now a sickly white with blue veins visible through skin that appeared too thin and stretched. His black hair was limp and held dullness to its once silken locks that seemed to almost appear gray. He was thin and shorter than a full grown man. Long, skeleton like fingers pointed off with black talons; canines where elongated and sharpened like fangs. The scare on his forehead, a mark from birth, was raw and inky black with sharp veins crawling from it in spider web patterns. Most notable though were his eyes; the emerald jewels that he had once been known for where now gone and replaced with empty coals that, like mirrors, reflected the turmoil of a man past his death.

"Harry!" Draco rushed outside, throwing himself at the smaller man. "How dare you leave without telling me!"

Harry chuckled as Draco growled at him.

"Lucius came up behind Harry and pulled him into his own arms and away from his son. "Now, now no keeping Harry to yourself."

"Father!"

Moony tackled both Lucius and Harry to the ground in his excitement to smother the youngest with affection. Harry laughed as Moony continued to lick his face all over. Lucius groaned as he had landed directly on the ground with Harry on him and Moony on them both. Severus and Draco both burst out in fits of laughter at the sight.

For now they were content, they were happy and they had each other. The fear of danger could wait for now. It never seemed to go anywhere anyway.

* * *

Days grew longer and the nights fell quicker as time seemed to fade. A darkness was creeping its way across Middle-Earth; its inhabitants slowly feeling its effects. The Elves where the first to notice the coming of the darkness; they along with the nature bound creatures could feel the change from the wind. Dwarves where next as they sensed it through the changing of the stones and soil. Last was Man as they only noticed by the shift in the atmosphere and the change of those that are more magically in tune with the elements.

Aragorn, though a son of Man, spent most of his time with the Elves and he realized almost as quickly as the Elves what dangers the wind change was caring with it. Not all of it would be bad though, if Lord Elrond's muttering and the excited glints in Erestor and Glorfindel's eyes. It seemed this change was bringing with it an even greater change for the Elves. It caused a sort of excitement to pulse through his veins. The thrill of change, the need for adventure, this and more was what pulled at Aragorn's spirit. He was a Ranger after all.

"What has you so troubled, Aragorn?"

He sighed deeply.

Lord Elrond could see that something was weighing heavily upon the Rangers mind. Elrond could relate easily; as of lately his visions had grown more active and with future they showed, his blood burned in his veins. Each time his eyes would close he could feel the whispering of silken hair across his skin, a glimpse of gold surrounded by black and star blessed eyes; a trance-ing sight that he could not shake from his thoughts, it was something that haunted his every sleeping and waking thought.

"I could ask you the same, My Lord?" Aragorn gave him a side look that dared him to deny it.

Elrond gave a choked chuckle at his human sons question.

"I guess so."

A long silence followed soon after as the two looked out across Rivendell. It was a beautiful sight as any Elf Kingdom was. Each held a different type of natural beauty to them but you could feel the Magic in the air in every one of them. Rivendell took after its name and was a heaven filled with the rich water of a grand river.

"Well," Aragorn raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you plan to answer?"

A secretive kind of smile made its way to the Elf Lords mouth. "Maybe in time."

Aragorn laughed deeply.

Oh yes, this change was going to bring danger with it but obviously it was also carrying a great prize with it as well… would the prize be worth the danger though was always the main question, only time would tail and in the end they really didn't have an option but to keep moving forwards with the changes brought their way.

'_May the Valar guard and watch over us.'_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**A/N: Alright so I didn't change much but I did add a new section to the ending of this chapter. I do hope you all still like. My updates will be slow as my schooling and work are devouring a lot of my time along with many other things. I seem to lose time just when I have it. *shrugs* **

**I am liking all of the reviews. I notice a lot of you want Harry with Elrond and I must admit that is a different type of pairing as there are not many stories for them. Other then the main pairing though please let me know what other types of pairings you might want to see. I may even bring more Harry Potter characters in later on but again that is a maybe. **

**Thank you all for reading. I'll do my best to finish the second chapter a bit faster since I am almost done with it as is. As for my readers for Azure Sky I am almost done with that one as well but have hit a wall with bad writers block half way through it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone!**

**I do apologize but please listen up. I understand that I have promised updates and it is not that I am not working on them it is that I know what I am wanting but the words are a bit slow. The chapters are being made however. I also would like it if you would all please start at the beginning of this story once more. You see I have gotten a little distracted with this one. I have been working on it the most but a lot was research for I do want to keep my facts right. I ask that when you all read this you do not think just of their original counterparts you see I am writing this story as if it is a completely new story. Keep an open mind and just keep reading. If you do not understand something then you may ask and if I feel that it is not to be explained later then I will personally send you a message with an answer but if I know you question will be answered later then please be patent. Someone had comment on not knowing the reason behind the connection of Harry and his companions, but if you pay attention to the many flash backs it starts to build on that and how they are so close to him. I will not leave that unanswered but it will be through memories, not a present time. Also I have changed a few things I am going to do with this story. It might all seem the same but keep in mind I write with the thought these characters do not exist already in their own worlds. I am also going to toss in a few OCs of my own to keep you guessing. I do hope you all will enjoy this story as it grows. I am putting a lot of work into it. I admire both JRR Tolkien and JK Rowlings work and do not wish to butcher their characters while creating this story.  
**

**I do openly welcome people offering advise on the story, this does not mean I will always take that advice to heart if i do not believe it will fit with my writing style and idea for the story but if you do have suggestions on things you might like to see then I do take those into account and might even use them. If I do use them then I will actually make an A/N after the chapter it is in letting people know the idea alone was not mine. I do not take credit if it is not mine completely. Also if you are not doing any of what I have previously said I except for my reviews/comments and your only thoughts are negative them please keep them to yourself. I do not wish to have people lecturing me because they view my story as wrong, incorrect, or hate how I am moving the characters. That is your problem not a personal one of mine. Don't read if you don't like. Very simple. **

**Also considering the pairing(s). Do keep in mind this story is not just romance, it is not about that alone. I have an idea for this story and its secrets. I am taking suggestions and with your suggestions then I will make the pairings I see fit to. The reason Elrond and Harry are the two names used is because they are both to play a major part with the story. It seems a lot of you do want the two together and that is fine with me. I am an open minded person and welcome any type of pairing you might wish to see. I don't really care if it is male/male, female/male, female/female, or something completely out there. I just love to write and want others to read the stories I can create. **

**Again please start over with reading this story if you would be so kind. I have changed a bit but not everything to the first couple chapters. **

**Thank you. **


End file.
